


'Walk like an Angel'

by WwolfJade123



Series: Angels and Demon AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/F, Two Demons, one party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwolfJade123/pseuds/WwolfJade123
Summary: Salem decides to send two of her most faithful Demons to the party she was invited her to, deciding that it was a waste of time. Blake and Yang clearly appreciate the invitation, and Salem knew from the mischief on both of their eyes that the party was going to be... hectic.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Angels and Demon AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970713
Kudos: 2





	'Walk like an Angel'

**Author's Note:**

> lol hi

"Empress. You called?" Blake greeted as she and Yang dipped their heads in respect at the woman before them.

Salem looked from the corner of her eyes, her red eyes glowed as she took in the two figures that bowed before her presence. She swiped her hand and the holographic screen in front of her disappeared, she easily swivelled her floating chair to face the two with linked hands. "Blake. Yang." Her brow creased, head tilting to the side questioningly. "The both of you are early..."

Yang shrugged, "Ruby cancelled our Track Meet down the Sub-Level. Blake decided that we come here and see what's up!" Yang explained, her easy smirk quickly brightening the room. It was a mystery how the Xiao Long-Rose Siblings ended up as Demons rather than Angels with how they easily can lighten the mood of each room with their presence alone, but Salem knows better, she'd seen Yang tear Nevermores to shreds with her arms alone, eyes glowing blood red and a maniac smile, she'd seen Ruby's speed and eyes, how she can take down Grimm with either her silver mirror-like eyes and her speed.

"I see..." Salem muttered under her breath as she observed how Blake took a step toward Yang, part of her body weight being leaned against Yang. She saw it, but she didn't comment on it. She took a breath and straightened her posture, she juts her chin softly and a Seer Grimm floated toward her, a bunch of paper on top of it's head. She grabbed the top paper and teleported it to Blake in a puff of black smoke.

Blake was quick to read the inside as Yang patiently waited beside her, hands behind her head, her mood carefree as always. Blake's eyes widen when she saw the insides of the letter, "The handwriting..." She murmured before she looked up with a cocked eyebrow, "A letter from Ozpin?"

"Unfortunately..." Salem answered, she then waved her hand and the holographic screen from earlier appeared in front of her again as she watched with a stone face.

Yang's eyes scanned the paper, reading and understanding the words as fast as she can so she can say something. Her own eyes widen when she finished, she looked at the Empress from the corner of her eyes, "Why is Ozpin inviting _you,_ the Empress of Tartarus, to Hades? For a party?"

"He wants to tie back broken bonds. I may be passive these days but I will never forgive him for what he has done to me..." She paused, pondering over her next words. She grimaced, remembering something, "Unfortunately, I can't attend the party. Watts is having trouble dealing the Hellhounds by the South Border."

"I question why you give a skinny guy one of the toughest jobs..."

"And what about the ticket?" Blake said, overlapping Yang's muttering. She sent the blonde a sideways glare, silently scolding her for the carelessness in her words, Yang simply grinned at her and sent her fingerguns. A small giggle escaped her lips and she rolled her eyes fondly.

Before this flirting could continue, Salem interfered. "I want you both to go."

...

Two heads snapped toward the direction of their Empress with the same wide eyes. Together, the couple exclaimed in a squeak, " _WHAT?!_ "

"The both of you will go to the Party."

"B-but _why?!_ "

Salem sighed, "The party's a waste of time for me. I have more important matters to asses than a simple gathering of Angels and Nobles." They both watched as the Empress of Tartarus simply do her business like usual, not seeing the bigger picture of what this might mean.

Yang chuckled nervously, "You know the party's going to be at Hades right..? If you let us enter there with the permission of both the Empress and the Emperor that could mean that Blake and I are second in command..." She gave Blake a nervous look.

Blake's cat ears twitched, "And we're the only demons attending the party..."

"Are you sure this is not pity? Look, Empress. We know we should've taken our last Venture carefully, but accidents happen! My face is alright!"

"Hmm? Your last Venture?" Salem murmured, as if she'd only just now knew of Yang and Blake's latest Venture outside Tartarus and into Hell. The pair deadpanned mentally at their leader's forgetfulness of small details."Then this will be a break then." They opened their mouths to say further complaints but was silenced by Salem's death stare, forcing their mouths to clamp shut. The Empress turned her attention back at the Hologram, "Go along now, I have work to do..."

The two grumbled something under their breaths then turned around, the invitation in hand.

"Oh and Yang?"

Yang looked over her shoulder.

"Love the new scars."

A maniac glimmer passed Yang's eyes, a slow grin spread across her scarred face where the new scars littered from her and Blake's last Venture. She couldn't help but give her Empress a dark look as she nodded her thanks before the girls disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

—

There were murmurs in the crowd.

That was the first thing they noticed as soon as they stepped through the gates, there were quick and panicked murmurs that definitely caught the attention of Blake's sensitive ears. Her attention could've focused on them, listening just how panicked someone was and scare them with a simple show of her amber eyes. But her focus was somewhere else.

He focus was on Yang. A shit-eating grin was plastered on her face as she watched Yang struggled with the tie of her suit. It's been hours since the Pegasus lift and Yang was still having trouble fixing her tie.

Blake lowered her head, a part of her amber eyes seeping out of the dark shades she wore, "Need help, sweetheart..?" She asked with teeth-rotting sweetness that made Yang stop and grimace at her words, forgetting her tie for a second.

Yang giggled slightly before she grabbed Blake by her hips and pulled her in, the squeal Blake yelled out was music to Yang's ears. With an angry face, Yang waved her forefinger very closely to Blake's nose, just a few inches and she'll boop her, "What have I told you about calling me 'sweetheart'?" She asked with a rough voice.

Blake tilts her head to the side, mocking obliviousness. She furrowed her brows and pondered for a moment, adding dramatic effect on her next words. "I don't remember... was it the time when you puked on the floor after drinking something alcoholic?"

"You little shit!" Yang hissed as she pulled her arm around Blake's neck and locked her in a gentle headlock. She ruffled her hair, careful not to touch or hurt Blake's sensitive ears. "That happened _once_! _Someone_ put drugs on my drink!" Blake batted her hands on Yang's shoulder as she tried her best to get away. Yang let her go, letting her tumble on her own two feet.

Yang snorts when Blake barely balanced herself, if there wasn't a pillar there she would have fallen, butt first.

Blake pinned her ears as a blush spread her cheeks, " _Yang_!!" She bemoaned as she ran a hand through her hair, only for it to tangle and tangle. "It took hours for me to fix my hair!"

She walked over, "Don't worry kitten, Yang can help you with a simple Kitty Problem..." Yang teases as she waved her hand and the ruffled mess on Blake's hair straightened out and turned back to it's delicate curls. "I would never ruin someone's hard work. Especially when it comes to people I care about..." She murmured affectionately as she intertwined their pinkies.

Blake looked away, blushing in embarrassment, "We're in public, Xiao Long."

"Oh c'mon, Blakey! We've had sex in pu-"

Blake smacked Yang's shoulder, a darker blush on her cheeks, "Stop it, Yang!" She hissed, a few giggles leaving her lips, the seriousness of her tone faltering with her laughter. "We're in Hades remember?"

"Right."

"Please behave yourself..." Blake says as she steps into Yang's space and pulled Yang's tie down to her level and starts looping the holes correctly. Yang blushed at the intimate action and she relaxed at the sight of Blake's focused expression, an expression Yang can look at for centuries.

Blake peeked through her bangs and another blush came to ask for a fight with her senses. That soft look Yang gave her, it was overwhelming yet one of the most comfortable things she'd ever seen. The way those lilac eyes danced happily as she continued to fix her tie in silence, Blake could only roll her eyes in fondness. Yang Xiao Long, the biggest simps she'd come across, the biggest, soft and simp-y character.

She pats Yang's shoulders as soon as she finishes her tie, "There." She says, finally looking up to meet with Yang's eyes with a small smile, "Fixed. Promise me you'll beha-?"

"Ugh, demons... who in the right mind would invite someone like them?"

Blake's cat ears perked and swivelled at the direction of that voice, a scowl slowly forming replacing her small smile that made Yang's eyes flicker to red and look at the direction of who and where the voice came from. Blake's hand stopped Yang from moving when she found who was the one that said those words. "Yang..." She warned.

Yang gently shrugged her hand as she continued to glare at the white haired man by one of the pillars. "Let me at him... his words are disrespecting our Empress..."

Blake looked over her shoulder and her gaze lands on the man with an shit eating grin on his face. She didn't react, even if she did, her shades would've covered her eyes and the way her pupils just turned to slits. "Wait." She murmurs, slowly looking back at Yang. "Yang, look at me." The blonde hesitated for a moment before her eyes flashed back to lilac and she looked down at Blake. "I have a plan..."

The challenging quirk was enough for Yang to trust this faunus to lead the way, and she nodded.

Blake took off her shades and shoved the item in Yang's chest, she let out a surprised yelp then chuckled when she finally saw once again Blake's amber eyes. Then her expression turned calm when the slits moved maniacally back to circles.

Yang puts on Blake's shades before she bowed at the fair maiden sarcastically earning a few barfs and the only thing that mattered, Blake's small snort.

Blake returned the bow with a dip of her head respectfully. She walked toward the banquet, hips swaying seductively back and forth, enchanting every person in the room with her walk alone. She giggles when someone's head just snaps toward her direction.

Blake then switched to her tip toes and walked in small strides. "Walk like an angel~" She singed as she mimicked the Angels of Hades walk in their paths, earning hurtful and surprised gasp. She stopped in her path and turned around, looking directly at Yang with an innocent smile. She fanned her hand to her eyes, "Talk like an angel~" she sings again and she takes note at the blush on Yang's cheek that darkens with each movement she made.

Then without another word, Blake burst out laughing. Her laughter was like a psychopath's, echoed thoroughly in the room that made people visibly shudder and fear cross in their eyes.

It was't long before someone ran toward her and pulled her to look at him. It was the white haired man earlier that made that small remark. Blake's laugher stopped and she stares at the man with a blank expression, and just as the man opens his mouth, she raises an expecting eyebrow at him earning a wave of 'oo's' from the crowd and an embarrassed flush of the man.

He opened his mouth again and said his words, "Who are you to say something like that?!" He hissed, clearly making his voice louder to intimidate her.

What he didn't know was, Blake Mother Fucking Belladonna has faced something more intimidating than a man's simple words about Public Humiliation. So her deadpan deepened earning stutters from the man.

She then chuckled dryly. Then chuckled again, before she burst out laughing. Her laughter shocked the man enough that he had to take a step backward in fear of what might happen next. Only for him to stop when he felt something soft yet hard press against his back. He slowly looked up and saw the red eyes of the blondie earlier that was about to throw him to the wall.

Blake looked up and back at him, holding her stomach as she wiped a non-excitant tear. "Oh, sweetheart you don't know..?" Blake cooed, taunting him with her loony grin. Her pupils turned to slits. She leaned close to him and ran a finger by his jaw. She whispered, dangerously close to his ear, "I'm the Devil."

After the party, every angel in those halls took note of the faces of the Devils from Tartarus for future encounters. Even they cannot handle the shame those two Devils bring with only their honey-combed voice and batted eyelashes. Everyone came out with either a blushing face or a traumatised face.

But the couple was glad that nobody whispered slurs behind their backs because the two got to enjoy their little breaks. An affectionate touch here, and a lingering kiss there as they ate and danced in the party. They were the lightest in the room despite being Devils, or the second in command next to the Empress. They bantered as always, Blake getting feisty and Yang getting kinky.

Salem thinks it was right to send them there.


End file.
